A lie can change everything
by Louvie
Summary: Nexus. Composé de 7hommes, 7lutteurs, grands, forts. Et machos. L'un d'entre eux se dégageait par son charisme et sa taille imposante. Le leader.Mais ce leader, Wade Barett, avait une faiblesse. Une seule. Justin Gabriel. Slash.Rating M pour une raison ;


**Auteur : **Louvie

**Warning : **Slash et Tentative non-cons.

******Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à la WWE. Seule l'idée est la mienne. Les lutteurs s'appartient à eux même et à la grandiose et magnifique WWE, bla bla bla...

**Pairing: **Wade Barett/Justin Gabriel

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Euh sur ce... Bonne lecture xD

* * *

Nexus. Le Nexus du latin nectere qui signifie « nouer ». Etait un gang de la WWE. Composé de 7hommes, 7lutteurs, grands, forts. Et machos. L'un d'entre eux se dégageait par son charisme et sa taille imposante. Le leader. Il n'avait peur de rien ni personnes, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs tous ni peur de rien ni personnes. Mais ce leader, Wade Barett, avait une faiblesse. Une seule. Cette faiblesse portait le nom d'une personne. Justin Gabriel. Un autre membre de ce gang « Nexus ». Cette même faiblesse avait faillit lui couter plus d'une fois son sang froid dans un ring. Une seule et une unique faiblesse … Mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait s'en séparé, elle était encrée en lui.

Après une défaite face à John Cena, Wade et ses amis étaient rentrés en Back stage, dans leur loge. Aucunes des personnes présentes dans la pièce, n'osait ouvrir la bouche, pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ne connaissant que trop bien les réactions de leurs leader, ils préféraient se taire sur sa défaite plutôt que de finir plaqué contre un mur, priant pour ne pas prendre un coup de poing. Lorsque Wade frappa une énième fois dans son sac, l'un des membres du gang pensa qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul, et quitta la loge, suivit des autres, enfin presque tous les autres. Alors qu'il allait franchir le bas de la porte, le dernier, le plus petit du groupe, Justin, changea d'avis. Il referma la porte à clefs derrière lui. Et, prudemment, s'avança vers son ami encore prit de spasmes d'énervement.

« Ce n'est qu'une… défaite. » avait-il chuchotait le plus doucement possible.

« Qu'une… Défaite ? Je ne peux PAS PERDRE ! Une défaite c'est synonyme d'échec, et je ne tolère PAS l'échec ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je… » Le plus petit venait de se faire couper la parole. Son ami l'avait attrapé par le col de son t-shirt et l'avait violemment plaqué contre le mur.

« Pas ce que tu voulais dire ? » continuait-il, resserrant sa prise dont Justin tentait en vain de se libérer.

« Je… arrête tu…Tu me fais mal ! »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la pièce vide. Résonnèrent dans la tête du plus grand qui relâcha sa prise, semblant reprendre ces esprits. Ce n'était pas son genre… enfin pas avec lui, avec lui il arrivait toujours à se canaliser. La présence se son amant le rassurait en permanence, pourtant là, il s'était emporté, et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Pardon Gaby… je n'aurais pas du m'emporter. Je… Pardon. »

« Oublie, j'ai vu pire »

Tout en portant ses mains à son cou, il sourit. L'anglais lui, s'assit sur une chaise tout en fixant son compagnon.

« S'ils se rendent compte que tu es resté ici, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions tu sais ? »

« Je prend le risque. Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état. »

« Ta gentillesse te perdras Gaby. »

« Ma gentillesse ? Non. Mon amour envers un abruti d'anglais ? Surement. »

Il sourit de plus bel, ce qui fit rire l'homme en face de lui, qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher tout en se levant. Ce que le natif d'Afrique du sud fit volontiers. Il se colla au plus près commençant à l'embrasser au creux de son cou.

« Tu as fermé à clefs ? »

Le plus petit acquiesça, sans avoir quitté son cou qu'il couvrait de baisers langoureux. L'anglais fit soudainement passer une main sous le t-shirt de son ami qui avait enfin abandonné son cou pour s'occuper de ses lèvres. Entre ces baisers échangés, Wade avait fini par murmurer certaines choses à son amant qui se retrouva à genoux en l'espace d'une seconde…

Justin était ouvertement gay, tout le monde dans le vestiaire le savait mais Wade… Pour tout le monde Wade était bel et bien hétéro et personne n'aurait jamais pu penser l'inverse. Personne n'aurait même jamais osé penser l'inverse. Pourtant c'était le cas… Et lui et Justin… Il était réellement amoureux de lui… A tel point qu'il résisté difficilement à l'envie de liquider son gang entier lorsqu'ils prenaient une douche ensemble, lorsque _son _Gaby osait exposer son corps à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. A tel point qu'il aurait pu jeter sa réputation de macho hétéro à la première exigence de son amant. A tel point qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait sans jamais protester. A tel point… qu'il le désirait jour et nuit.

Gabriel lui, était beaucoup plus amical que Wade, plus sympathique, son sourire en avait fait craquer plus d'une et plus d'un. Malheureusement pour tout ces gens, uniquement une seule personne comptait pour lui. Et il ne jurait que par Lui. Son Amant. Son Amour. Mais personnes ne le savait… Pour tout le monde il était célibataire… Ce qui le rendait particulièrement intéressant aux yeux d'un lutteur de la compagnie. Gay, lui aussi. John Cena. Il n'avait fait son coming-out que récemment, mais cela avait était très bien accueillis en coulisse. Il tournait souvent autour de Gabriel, ce qui avait le don d'énerver méchamment son compagnon. Voilà pourquoi perdre face à Cena l'énervait tant que ça. Il voulait montrer à Justin qu'il était meilleur que l'autre abruti qui lui tournait autour avec son sourire mielleux !

Le lendemain soir, alors que Wade sortit de sa loge avec deux membres du gang, Slater et Otunga, il avait croisé _son_ Gaby adossé contre un mur entrain de parler à l'autre idiot de Cena. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il se contenta de mordre sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, ne prêtant aucunes attentions à ce que pouvait bien raconter ses deux amis. Lorsque soudainement il entendit les mots « Cena » « Justin » et « relation » dans la même phrase. La conversation avait dérivée vers Justin et Cena. Et encore une fois ça ne plaisait pas du tout à l'Anglais.

« Je suis sur que Cena et Justin ont une relation ! » avait dit le rouquin sans lâcher du regard les « tourtereaux ».

« C'est sûr, ils sont en couple, et ils ne veulent pas l'admettre. »

« Ouai, ils sont trop proches, y'a forcément un truc entre eux. »

« Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini ! On dirait des commères ! Justin ne sortirait jamais avec ce… truc là. Il a bien plus de goûts que ça ! » Avait finit par lâcher l'anglais sentant qu'il ne supporterait pas un mot de plus.

« Hé du calme Wade, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Puis Cena est plutôt pas mal, moi je serais gay, ça serais mon type »

« Oui bah t'es pas gay ! Et Justin à plus de goût, alors on bouge de là, merci ! ».

Barett avait fini par pousser ses coéquipiers loin de cette vision douloureuse. Le bruit n'avait absolument pas dérangé Cena dans sa tentative de rapprochement. Au contraire de Gabriel qui avait vu ses amis, et surtout Wade partir, n'écoutait plus un mot de ce que lui racontais John, trop occupé à penser à la réaction de son anglais favoris.

« Justin ? Tu… m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, oui, pardon John je euh… Il faut que j'y aille, mais on reparle plus tard, d'accord ? »

Le sourire du plus petit ne laissait pas d'autre choix à Cena que d'acquiescer. Gabriel se demandait bien ce qu'allait lui dire Wade. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas le voir près de Cena, mais lui, il l'aimait bien. Enfin il espérait avoir à parler à Barett le plus tard possible, priant pour que le reste du Nexus soit là. Bingo. Lorsqu'il entra dans la loge, tout le Nexus était regroupé. Il lança gaiement :

« Alors, on m'attends plus ? »

« Tu étais avec Cena. On ne voulait pas te déranger ! »

Ouch, la réplique de Wade était cruellement douloureuse. Et injuste ! Enfin… Oui il est vrai qu'il savait que Wade n'aimait pas le voir près de Cena, mais il ne faisait rien de mal en lui parlant… Si ?

« Alors Gab'… Cena et toi… ? »

« Non, c'est juste un ami, c'est tout. »

« Allez à d'autres, vu comment il te dévore des yeux, y'a forcément quelques chose. »

« Non vraiment, il est sympa mais rien de plus. »

« T'es pas fun Gab' »

Barett ne lâchait plus son amant des yeux. Ce qui, plus que les questions de ses amis, gêné Justin qui fuyait son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche amère :

« Tu sais Gab'… Si Cena t'intéresse, vas-y, mais si tu fais passer le groupe après, ce n'est même pas la peine que tu reviennes. On ne veut pas de membre à mi-temps. »

Choqué. Gabriel était juste choqué, ne bougeant plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il lui disait ça ? C'était injuste ! ET injustifié ! Les autres lutteurs regardaient Wade surpris, ils étaient loin de se douter de la véritable raison de ces paroles…Jalousie. Ah la Jalousie. Barett était même plus que jaloux, possessif, et pour rien au monde il ne laisserait quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher de _son_ amant. Justin réussit à reprendre ses esprits, et demanda aux membres du gang de les laisser seuls, il avait _besoin_ de parler à Wade. Et maintenant. Les lutteurs s'exécutèrent. Justin reprit alors calme :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ME prend ? Ce n'est pas moi qui tourne autour de Cena en lui faisant les yeux doux ! »

« Je ne fais absolument pas les yeux doux à John. »

« Humff… John hein ? Mignon. Vraiment. Bonne chance avec lui. »

« Qu… Comment ? "Bonne chance avec lui" ? J'dois comprendre quoi là. Je rêve ou… Je ne rêve pas tu me fais une scène de jalousie là. 'Mon dieu, j'y crois pas. »

« Jalousie de rien du tout. Tu tourne autour de l'autre abruti, et je suis censé rien dire ? »

« Je ne lui tourne PAS autour. »

« Mais tu l'encourage ! »

« Wade ! »

« Quoi ? Il a juste envie de te baisé c'est tout ! »

« Même si ça te surprend, je ne suis pas qu'un corps et, Ecoute moi et écoute moi bien parce que je ne le redirais pas une autre fois, Je ne lui tourne PAS autour. Et Je t'aime alors arrête ! Arrête de me dire que je lui tourne autour. Ou je te jure que je hurle. »

Wade le fixait. Le toisait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce « Cena » mais il était injuste de ne pas faire confiance à son ami. D'autant plus qu'il le savait, au fond de lui, il le savait. Gabriel ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. Il était déjà incapable d'écraser une araignée sans avoir de remords pendant 2 jours. Alors lui faire du mal, à lui ? En y repensant… Il est vrai que c'était peu probable. L'amour rend aveugle certes, mais la jalousie rend parano. Comprenant que ces accusations n'étaient pas fondées, il baissa finalement les yeux. Et s'excusa. Deux fois en une semaine qu'il s'excusait auprès de Gabriel. Deux fois de trop à son goût. Il avait quand même hurlé… Et il espérait de tout cœur que le Nexus n'était pas resté derrière la porte, ou ils étaient mal… Très mal. Il se voyait déjà entrain d'expliquer à une bande de macho que leur leader-plus-macho-tu-meurs était enfaite complètement et absolument gay. Justin s'était rapproché de son ami, callant sa tête dans son cou. Wade trouvait incroyable la capacité de Gabriel a toujours pouvoir tout oublier et pardonner en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour l'écrire. Après finalement quelques minutes plus calmes et plus douces, ils sortirent de la loge, et heureusement il n'y avait personne dans le coin.

Après le show et le main event qui avait opposé Cena et Jericho à Wade Barett et David Otunga. Le Nexus c'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé dans les vestiaires… enfin tous sauf Gabriel, personnes ne l'avait revus depuis que le Nexus avait quitté le ring pour fêter la victoire de leurs deux équipiers. Il était enfaite juste allez au toilette… Où il y avait rencontré "comme par hasard" John Cena.

« Hey' Justin. Félicitation pour la victoire. »

« Merci. »

« On parlait tout à l'heure tu te souviens ? J'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire… »

« Oh oui je suis désolé, d'être partit, j'étais… préoccupé. »

« Rien de grave ? »

« Non c'est… c'est bon c'est passé. »

« Oh c'est cool alors. Donc je voulais te dire que… »

Cena se rapprocha de Justin, le collant presque au mur. Il le regardait, non le dévisageait. Ce qui laissé Gabriel perplexe sur la suite des événements. Cena se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

« …que je t'aime bien, vraiment et je ne comprends pas qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler tu t'enfuis Gaby. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Gaby s'il te plaît. »

« Oh, tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si, justement. »

« Justement ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Rien, je dois y aller John. Ils vont m'attendre. »

« Tu vois tu t'enfuis encore Gaby. »

« Ne m'appelle **Pas** Gaby _S'il te plaît_. »

« Oh… Je suis sur que tu trouves ça très excitant. »

« Je… Non. »

« Dommage… Moi je trouve ça très excitant, et j'en ai un peu marre de te courir après, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Non je ne vois pas, et laisse moi partir, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu n'es pas fun du tout Gaby, non du tout. Laisse moi quelques minutes et tu trouveras ça très fun, crois moi. »

Les mains de Cena commencèrent à remonter sur le corps du plus jeune, physiquement paralysé de peur. Cena était bien plus grand et plus imposant…Quoi qu'il arrive, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas trouver ça fun du tout, non du tout…

« John. S'il te plait. »

« J'aime bien quand tu implores. »

« Si tu continues… Je »

« Tu ? »

« Je hurle. »

« Mais tu vas hurler, crois moi… »

« Arrête ça. Et arrête de balader tes mains ! »

« Oh, laisse toi allez, tu vas aimer… »

« John Arrête ! »

Ignorant les dires et les coups inefficaces de l'homme en face de lui Cena commençait à embrasser son cou. Attrapant ses poignets, il les plaqua contre le mur.

« Laisse toi faire, tu verras… »

« Lâche-moi ! » commençait à hurler le plus petit.

« Schuuut, tu hurleras un peu plus tard, d'abord je m'amuse un peu. »

Alors que Gabriel recommençait à crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, exaspéré John, lâcha un des poignets pour pourvoir bloqué les deux d'une seule main. Il plaqua ensuite sa deuxième main contre la bouche de celui qui parlait trop fort à son goût. Justin avait beau se tortiller dans tout les sens, et essayé d'hurler, rien y faisait, et son pressentiment ne l'avais pas trahi, il n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout ce qui allait arriver.

Le fait que Wade n'est pas revu Gabriel depuis 10bonnes minutes n'était pas bon signe. Il était évident pour lui que Cena était avec lui. Sinon Justin serait déjà revenu de… on ne sait où. Il commença à rechercher vite fait dans les loges voir s'il n'était pas là. Dans les couloirs. Les autres membres du Nexus ne comprenaient pas tellement, mais ils avaient l'habitude de suivre Wade sans demander d'explications particulières. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, le Nexus commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, Wade plus que tous les autres réunis. Ils continuaient leurs recherches. Passant devant les toilettes à plusieurs reprises sans avoir la présence d'esprit d'y entrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse finalement entendre. Ils n'avaient même pas cherchés à voir si la porte était verrouillée ou non, ils l'avaient défoncée.

Découvrant, leur équipier, ami, _amant._ Nu, pantalon aux chevilles. Plaqué contre un mur. En larmes. Ne pouvant plus bouger. Juste hurler. Et Cena face lui. Il avait finalement raison, il n'avait pas aimé ce qui avait suivis. Et Wade n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il voyait. Et se jeta le premier sur Cena, suivis du reste Nexus. Gabriel lui avait réussi à se décalé, un flot de larmes coulait le long de ses joues, il se sentait faible et humilié … Cena à terre passé à tabac, en l'espace de quelques secondes il s'était déjà retrouvé hors des toilettes. La haine pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Barett qui avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer ça jusqu'à ce qu'il crève purement et simplement. D'autres lutteurs alerté par tout ce bruit avait rappliqués, et pendant que le Nexus continuait son passage à tabac et « expliquait » le pourquoi. Wade réussit à se retenir et quitta son envie de détruire cet enfoiré pour accourir auprès de _son_ Gaby.

La chose la plus affreuse qu'il ait jamais vu, Justin, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, l'homme la plus importante à ses yeux. La personne qu'il c'était pourtant _promis_ de toujours protéger. Etait là. Assis douloureusement sur le sol, recroquevillé, les yeux bouffis. Il lutta plus fort encore contre son envie de retourner là-bas et de tuer Cena. Et se rapprocha de son petit, tout petit Gabriel, ce petit être éprouvé. Affolé. Terrorisé. Paralysé. Son petit ange apeuré. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui pour finir par s'asseoir et l'enlacé de ses bras, le berçant presque. Chuchotant tout doucement, que c'était finit, qu'il était désolé, que Cena payerai ça très cher, et que plus _**jamais**_ il ne laisserait quelqu'un le retoucher. Il pouvait le jurer.

Le soir même à l'hôtel, Wade ne lâchait pas son ami. Il avait réussit à se débarrasser du reste du clan. Gabriel était allongé, recroquevillé sur le lit. Barett était allongé derrière lui passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, le rassurer. Justin n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé…

« Est-ce qu'il… »

« Non. »

« Gaby est-ce qu'il… »

« Non, Il n'a pas eu le temps. »

« Gab… »

« Tu veux les détails ? Ou me faire une autre scène ? Dis-moi ! »

« Calme toi bébé, je veux juste… t'aider… »

« M'aider ? Je… Désolé, je veux juste…pas en parler. »

« Je comprend… Tu… Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? N'importe quoi. »

« Non… juste… Reste là. »

« Gaby, et… Et s'il était temps de le dire… pour nous je veux dire. »

« Le dire ? Tu veux dire avouer que Toi, l'un des plus gros machos que j'ai jamais vu, est en couple… »

« …et amoureux… » Ce "petit détail" fit sourire le plus jeune.

« …et amoureux, du petit gay du Nexus. »

« Non, que je suis en couple et amoureux, d'un homme génial. »

« Si… Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose. »

Pour seul réponse Wade n'accorda qu'un sourire. Il était décidé. Et deux jours plus tard. Lors du show suivant. Il avait demandé à tous ses amis lutteurs de se réunir car il avait une annonce de la plus haute importance à faire.

« Je… Certains vont surement être surpris par ce que je vais dire. Mais je m'en fou. Je… Je… » Wade prit une grande inspiration tout en regardant son ami qui lui fit signe de continuer, accompagné d'un sourire en coin. « Je suis… Gay… Je suis Gay, et j'en suis même fière. Et c'est pas tout parce que, Gabriel et moi, on, on est un couple. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, allez vous faire foutre, parce que j'm'en fous. »

Alors que les lutteurs « félicitaient » Wade pour son coming-out, certains ne parlaient pas. Le Nexus. Ils avaient l'air surpris… et pas forcément une bonne surprise. Ils s'avancèrent vers Wade qui était entrain de parler à Gabriel. Otunga prit la parole :

« … Ok. Tu sais bien Wade qu'on a rien contre les gays… »

« … ouai sinon Gab' n'aurait jamais fait partit du clan… sans t'offenser Gab' hein… »

« Pas de problème, sourit-il. »

« Le truc c'est que, tu nous prend grave par surprise mec ! Vraiment. On s'y attendait pas, tu aurais _du _nous le dire. Tu pensais qu'on allait te jeter tu clan. Tu croyais qu'on allait réagir comment ? »

« Mal. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de le prendre si mal que ça… »

« On le prend pas mal, on est même content pour vous, mais… Tu aurais du, _vous auriez du_ nous le dire. On méritait la vérité. Non ? »

« Ouai, Je comprend. Alors. Il y existe toujours le Nexus ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Je… Je reviens, j'ai une dernière chose à régler. » Dit-il fronçant le nez en voyant Cena, vers qui il se dirigea « Toi. T'es un homme **Mort**. »

« Hé Doucement ! »

« Doucement ? Non, non, j'vais pas y aller doucement, crois-moi, tu vas payer très cher ce que tu as fait à Gabriel. Tu n'en dormiras plus la nuit Cena… Crois-moi sur paroles… »

**THE END**

* * *

Yopla voilà Fin. Pairing osé d'après ce qu'on m'a dit (Hein Youn' XD). J'espère que c'était pas trop mauvais, et que le coté mielleux de Gaby est pas trop chiant XD

Ai-je droit à une review ? (:


End file.
